2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Farm - Future Series)
The '''2018 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a slightly below average season in terms of named storms, and in terms of both hurricanes and major hurricanes. It produced fourteen tropical cyclones, twelve named storms, the fewest since the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season, five hurricanes and two major hurricanes. It officially began on June 1, 2018, and ended on November 30, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The first storm of the season, Alberto, developed on July 12, while the final storm, Kirk, dissipated on November 16, te prior to the end of the season. Timeline ImageSize = width:780 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:12/07/2016 till:18/07/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:03/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Beryl (C2)" from:15/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Chris (C4)" from:03/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:07/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Ernesto (C1)" from:11/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" barset:break from:17/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gordon (TS)" from:23/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:02/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:13/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Isaac (C4)" from:21/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:03/11/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" from:12/11/2016 till:16/11/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(550,30) text:"(From the" pos:(598,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Depression One A tropical wave emerged off the western coast of Africa on June 2. Moved westward, a small area of low pressure developed in association with the wave few days later. Convection steadily increased and organized, leading to the formation of Tropical Depression One by June 4. The depression failed to intensify into a tropical storm due to an exceptionally dry and stable environment and instead degenerated into a remant low by June 6 while located northeast of the Lesser Antilles. Tropical Storm Alberto A trough developed on northern Caribbean Sea on July 12 and quickly developed into a tropical depression northeast of the Honduras several hours later. The depression moved northwestward and intensified into Tropical Storm Alberto on July 12. However, northerly wind shear initially halted any further significant intensification. Alberto peaked with winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) on July 15. Shortly thereafter, the storm made landfall near New Orleans, Louisiana. Alberto quickly weakened and was downgraded to tropical depression on July 17, six hours before turning into extratropical. Alberto caused generally light damages, mostly in Louisiana, where rip currents killed 3 people. The storm also triggered evacuations and class suspensions across the state. Alberto also killed another one near Mississippi, due to drowning. Alberto caused $12 million (2018 USD) and 4 fatalities. Hurricane Beryl A strong tropical wave tracked across the Caribbean Sea in late July. It failed to develop a low-level circulation until August 3. That day, reconnaissance aircraft found a low-level circulation and the system was declared Tropical Storm Beryl. It strengthened early on August 5 as a weak and disorganized tropical storm near Cancun, and emerged over the Gulf of Mexico and strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane later that morning. On August 3, it strengthened into the first hurricane of the season. It steadily strengthened that day into the morning of August 6 and reached Category 2 intensity. Dolly then peaked at 105 mph (165 kph) before it made landfall at on Texas as a Category 2 hurricane. Dolly caused 12 deaths in Texas due to flash flooding, and it become the most damaging hurricane to affect Texas since last year's Hurricane Harvey, with US$4 billion in damage. The remnant low caused five deaths in New Mexico before dissipating late on August 10. Hurricane Chris A vigorous tropical wave entered the Atlantic on August 14, developing into a tropical depression off the western coast of Africa a day later at 10:00 UTC. The nascent depression steadily intensified as it moved west-northwest, becoming Tropical Storm Chris ten hours after formation and further strengthening into a hurricane by 06:00 UTC on August 18. A weakness in the steering ridge, caused Earl to miss the northern Leeward Islands as it strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane on August 22. Intensification was slowed down as the cyclone underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, but Chris ultimately attained peak winds of 145 mph (230 km/h) by 12:00 UTC the next day. Increased shear and a second replacement cycle caused the hurricane to slowly weaken. It made landfall near Georgia on August 26 causing it to rapidly weaken. Chris transitioned into an extratropical cyclone twelve hours later. The extratropical low merged with another system the next day. Chris mostly caused heavy damages across the Greater Antilles, with most notably is in Leewards, where it killed five and caused $2 billion (2018 USD). Inpact on other islands are also high. Chris caused most of the impact in Mid-Atlantic states. It caused heavy surge and flooding in the states of Georgia and South Carolina. Chris mostly flooded almost 100,000 homes and damaged most of these. Chris caused a total of $37 billion (2018 USD) and 112 deaths. Tropical Storm Debby A westward-moving tropical wave developed into Tropical Storm Debby late on September 3. Though conditions were initially favorable, the storm did not strengthen further. On September 5, Debby encountered low wind shear , causing the storm to strengthen and reached it peak intensity of 65 mph (100 km/h). Contrary to predictions of moving northward, the cyclone persisted on a westerly course and passed through the Lesser Antilles on September 6. Unfavorable conditions in the Caribbean Sea further weakened Debby into a depression. It then dissipated south of Hispaniola. Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Unnamed Subtropical Storm Tropical Storm Kirk Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement Due to their impacts, two names were retired: Chris and Isaac. This was due to their severe and it's impact. The names that were chosen to replace them in 2024 were Clark and Iggy.Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Below Average Category:Destructive seasons